


Stupid Arguments

by akamatsushinji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Pillow Fight, Tumblr Prompts, established relationships - Freeform, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsushinji/pseuds/akamatsushinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a heated argument that both of them laughed after their petty fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Oikuro, I wanted to give you this wonderful fluff, I hope you all like it!

"How many times do I have to tell you that we didn't do anything....!" Kuroo Tetsurou hissed when he was explaining all the matters to his mate, Oikawa Tooru.

"And how the hell am I going to believe that?" Oikawa pants, "when that lady of yours posted her picture in that fuckin instagram with you?!" Not expecting him to answer back, he continued to rage on, "Because you are a total flirt Kuro-chan!" He wheezes.

Kuroo's ear, widened up when he heard Oikawa calling him a flirt. Oikawa often tells him that. Like, it was just the normal thing in the world other than Kuroo's name. But he cannot understand why Oikawa was having this childish tantrums all over again. He's getting used to it. Yeah? Being a flirt, that was reality. But he didn't even wish to be born with good looking body that his friends casually drools over him.

But the worst among all, Oikawa calling him flirt, pisses him the most.

"What did you say?" Kuroo took a step closer to the fired Oikawa who was still gasping for air because of his stupid rants.

Oikawa took a small step back, inching a bit closer to the door, for his great escape. In any case when Kuroo reached his saturation point, he can quickly moved away from him.

Oikawa didn't like this kind of tone that Kuroo was bringing. Nor he didn't even like the scent of his aura. The moment he stepped on their room, Kuroo was in a complete mess.

Kuroo coming over his place after the party was a not good idea at all. Back then earlier when he was sulking on the sofa, and constantly checking any updated between Kuroo's friends just to see if his partner will do something crazy over the party. He was the always guards him. He was being so skeptical about Kuroo's whereabout always. Not because of girls or guys clinging on him, but because Kuroo has this tendency on being a playboy image that Oikawa really hated the most. Even though, Kuroo said that Oikawa is only the one, Oikawa cannot just dismissed the thoughts "what if."

What if he gone pretty drunk and other girls or even male attacked him on his vulnerable point? Like the way that their relationship started. It all begun on Kuroo's stupid flirty puns that Oikawa fell over him so badly. It was not hard to like Kuroo, since he got the looks and all, but it is hard to trust him enough given that looks of him, being sexy and a bit trashy, that you can doubt the things that he said even though he is sincere enough.

But Oikawa loved him so well, that he was scared to let Kuroo drifted on his other side and move away from him. It's been two years since they've been together, and luckily, Kuroo proves himself that he only sees Oikawa every now and then. It's just that Oikawa is being careful on their relationship.

And now, that both of them are in a heated argument, with Oikawa ranting over Kuroo that he wanted to punch him and just deal with it when tomorrow comes. But with Kuroo who are more likely the understanding guy on their relationship, quickly loses his temper when Oikawa calls him a flirt.

"W-what d-did you just call me? Tooru?"

He's dead. Oikawa pretty dug his own grave. The moment Kuroo attains his unusual self, he begins calling him by his first name, Tooru. And just like that, he will not falter on the very situation and fight him as well.

"I said Tetsurou is such a fuckin flirt!" Oikawa's eyes ignited with anger, just saying those words. He's all fired up on this damned argument that was making his mind go crazy. After all, he was the one who caused this one, he was such a jealous guy. Even though, Kuroo told him he was the only man, it will always come a time, that his jealousy turns on the the highest peak and blow it all the way on Kuroo.

"And it's very troublesome.." his voice was far low that his usual and fixed his eyes on Kuroo.

Kuroo only smirked, showing that be wasn't affected after all. He take another step, closing up their distance that made Oikawa leaned against the door.

"I'm so fed up on this relationship Tooru, and now, because of your bratty attitude like that, it makes want to break up with you after all..." he snarked in, giving Oikawa his murderous glare, that Oikawa gasped his own breath.

"W-what d-did you say?" He breathes, and it was only a whisper.

"All these constant whinings! The hell that I'm listening to that, Tooru.." Kuroo was still calm and far more relaxed, but knowing him, when he do things this way, he was probably furious at all.

Oikawa didn't want to lose. Even though it was such a reckless fight, he wanted Kuroo to listen to him all the time and admit that he was sorry because it was his fault afterall. So instead of answering, he only looked up on him, giving his trashy smirk.

"Given that you got the looks Tooru, I woundn't mind giving you a hard hit.." Kuroo was losing his sense now. He was already losing his composure. Given the fact that Oikawa is the probably the best in annoying people, smiling like that, it always displeased him.

Oikawa knew that Kuroo was on his limits now, but he just wanted to push it harder. "You wanted break up? Huh?" He jerked his hand on Kuroo's body, shoving Kuroo away from him.

Kuroo was furious on Oikawa's tone. He didn't even like it. All those times that they've been together, it was only now that he heard that kind on tone coming from him. It was rather, a mockery one.

"Then kiss your ass goodbye, Kuro-chan!" He leered back. Never facing him, he started darting on the corridor and throws Kuroo's favorite mug when he got on the kitchen.

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU THROW MY MUG TRASHKAWA!" He heard Kuroo shouting on the room right next to him as soon as Oikawa started dropping Kuroo's favorite things.

But he answered back, hearing him saying Trashkawa irked his head so much, "THE HELL I'M LISTENING TO THAT FUCKBOY!" He humped in, now currently in the process of putting Kuroo's toothbrush in the trashcan.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD TRASHKAWA!" he heard Kuroo again.

"GO TO HELL!!" Oikawa shouted, and dumped Kuroo's pizza on the trash bin

* * *

 

Oikawa rolled on the bed to feel that Kuroo wasn't on his side. He closed his eyes for awhile, and tried to move his thoughts away on their heated argument awhile ago. He knows for sure that common fights was supposed to bring them closer and strengthen their relationship. But if their sick attitudes doesn't mix, well it will be a riot after all.

Inspite of it, Oikawa lingered his thoughts on Kuroo. He loves Kuroo way too much. He doesn't want any arguments ended up like this. He cannot let this simple misunderstanding take long enough before both of them admits to the own faults and make up really fast.

In times like this, he knows Kuroo was thinking the same too. He can tell that he was right there on the other room, carefully thinking about their relationship also. Oikawa knows that everything that Kuroo said earlier about leaving him was a complete opposite. He knows it and he can feel it. He totally knows Kuroo so much that he can foretell if he was being sincere or not by just looking on Kuroo's precious leering eyes. When he looked at you directly in the eye, it means that he is honest. But when his eyes were wandering while saying something, one hundred percent, he is lying. And about their conversation awhile ago, the entire time Kuroo was speaking to him, Kuroo was just looking on his chin while he uttered the words the totally annoyed Oikawa.

Oikawa bit his lip. Unable to laugh because he finally caught on Kuroo. He is expecting by now that Kuroo will lie beside him and sleep.

When he felt that there was someone who lay beside him, Oikawa shifts on the other side so that his back were facing Kuroo.

And on the other hand, Kuroo faced the other side as well, his back were on Oikawa's.

Minutes have passed, both of them were unable to sleep completely. They tried closing their eyes and be still but then again, there was like something that forcing them not to fall asleep at all.

Kuroo tried many positions but he wasn't comfortable on any of it. Because everyday, they sleep while cuddling each other. And right now, Kuroo wasn't used to this sleeping set up. He missed Oikawa's constant teasing while both of them are in bed. But most of all, he missed Oikawa's head leaning over his chest. D a mn, what kind of punishment to do I have to endure? He thought.

On Oikawa's side, he wasn't comfortable on his position facing up the wall. Like him, he misses Kuroo's hand agains his body. He misses Kuroo's scent lingering on his own. And most of all, he misses Kuroo's sweet endearments on his ear. "Ooooh Kuro-chan, how come I missed you so badly, even though you are right here next to me? He thought.

Oikawa shifts himself so he was back again lying flat on the mattress. The same goes with Kuroo, Oikawa felt that Kuroo moved his position too, so like him, he was just facing the roof and sighed.

Kuroo moved his arms up on his head, nearly brushing Oikawa's flawless hair. He sighed, and gulped when he heard both of them said in unison, " I-I'm sorry.."

???

Both of them look on each other with a surprised look on their faces, as Oikawa peeped out and beam on him "I'm sorry".

But because Oikawa did it so abruptly, he bumped his head on Kuroo and together they giggled.

"Ouch, Kuroo-chan that's hurts.." Oikawa was still laughing on their situation that earned him a wide grin coming on Kuroo.

Kuroo adjusted his position so he can cupped Oikawa's face that was still in the verge of laughing because of the result of their head bumps. He started to laugh too because seeing Oikawa's smile really knocks him off.

"Kuroo-chan, your forehead is much harder than a rock you see!" He chuckled, "Yours is much harder than Iwa-chan"

Kuroo was still smiling back at him, leaning closer he started kissing his cheek. "Good to hear that, Oikawa.."

There was something in his voice that is so soothing and caring that Oikawa nearly noticed.

"Eh?" Oikawa became bewildered on the moment, unable to resist the sensation of Kuroo's soft kisses on his cheek.

He wrapped his legs on Kuroo's long ones without any hesitation. He loves cuddling Kuroo. Feeling delighted on Kuroo's sweet kisses, he returned back the favor and kissed him back.

The kiss was light but it was full of love that depicts how much they missed one another. As Kuroo was carried away on the kiss, he tilted his head more so he can have access to Oikawa sensitive areas, his jaw. But he stopped for a moment when Oikawa pulled back, and began to rest his forehead on him.

A quiet sentiment filled their moments, as a soft moan escape from Oikawa's lips.

"I'm sorry too Kuroo-chan, You know, I was too carried away by my anger awhile ago, and I didn't consider your reasons.." He whispered, "I shouldn't shout like that.."

But instead of answering back, Kuroo just started to kiss him and pause in between the kisses, "I..." kiss " forgive..." kiss "you...." kiss "Oikawa..."

Oikawa felt that he was close to tears in that sweet moment. He gave him a soft smack on his chest and murmurs, "I can't help it.. Because I'm so jealous.."

"Enough with that stupid jealousy of yours... How many times do I have to tell you that I only love Oikawa?" He said back, and pulled Oikawa's head to make it lean on his chest.

"but..."

  
"shhhhhh..." Kuroo looked down, and placed his finger on Oikawa's lips, silencing him.

Oikawa bit Kuroo's finger and both of them roared into laughter.

"Damn Oikawa, I never thought you have nice sharp teeth?" Kuroo snapped back

"You only noticed that until now?" Oikawa asked him back

"A huh?"

"Well, What about when I was sucking your........"

Kuroo caught him off guard and cover his mouth so quickly before he can hear another Oikawa's stupid puns.

"Sucking what you asshole?!" He beamed into him, still not letting go of his mouth on Oikawa.

Oikawa wiggled himself so that he can escape on Kuroo's bound hands. And when he did, he only murmured, "Sucking your banana..." He winked on him

"Oh hey, are you idiot Oikawa? You don't suck bananas alright?" Kuroo was sweating now, because he knows for a fact that Oikawa was thinking another stupid ideas that made him want to shut him up. He nuzzled against him bringing Oikawa closer to his chest.

But Oikawa only shrieked with laughter, he didn't know that Kuroo has this weakness against his stupid puns, and just as he did, he hugged him more and whispered something on his ear. "I'm sorry that I throw your toothbrush Kuro-chan.."

"WHAT?" Kuroo pulled away from him and he grabbed the nearest pillow on his side and throw it on Oikawa who was beginning to jump out of bed and awaits his quick attack.

And Oikawa was back into being such a tease all over again, as he continuously shouting all the rude things that he did awhile ago, he was dodging all the pillow that Kuroo have been throwing on him. "I'm sorry that I throw your pizza awhile ago!" He skips and Kuroo was throwing their pillows on him.

"Oikawa!! I'm gonna get you! You see!" Kuroo laughs as he cornered Oikawa on the wall and carried him back on the bed

* * *

 

Together both of them, are snuggling each other while Oikawa's head rests on Kuroo's chest. And Oikawa started again his endless apologies..

"Kuro-chan.."

"What now?"

"I forgot that I throw your favorite watch on the bin...I'm sorry...." He giggled.

"Why you son of a pretty ass--" Kuroo was interupted when Oikawa kissed him to shut him up.

"Hole.." Oikawa grinned.

And as he carressed Kuroo's hair that he loves doing, he didn't even realized that both of their eyes slowly drifted away into a nice and beautiful slumber.

-fin


End file.
